


Under Your Skin

by burning_arrow



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_arrow/pseuds/burning_arrow
Summary: Takes place after Tears. Magic goes awry and Cara decides to make the best of the situation. Just a bit of raunchy fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published fanfic (despite "I Will Not Surrender" actually being written first). Originally published on LiveJournal on 6/15/13.

It all started with a magical explosion the likes of which Cara had never felt. One minute, she, Kahlan and Richard had been standing around Zedd as he chanted over the enchanted amulet they’d found. Zedd believed it would aid them in returning quickly to Aydindril after they had finally brought the Stone of Tears to the Pillars of Creation.  
  
The next minute, she was flat on her back about twenty paces from where she’d been standing. There had been the sensation of something tearing inside of her – not a physical pain, more of a feeling of dislocation – and her body felt odd, as if it were a slightly ill-fitting glove. As she sat up, the Mord’Sith shook her head, trying to clear it of the starbursts that clouded her vision. Coughing from the force of being thrown, Cara did an internal check of her body. Nothing was broken, or even particularly hurt, but the sense that something was _off_ lingered.  
  
Cara ran a hand through her hair, but stopped in mid-stroke. Oh no. She pulled a strand to where she could see it. It was long, silky – and brown. She looked down. White dress, pale skin, tiny freckles on the arms – fantastic cleavage. _Son of a shadrin! The wizard was going to suffer for this._  
  
“Zedd!” Cara barked, but it came out in Kahlan’s tone.  
  
“Kahlan?” came the confused answer, from both Zedd and Richard, as the pair of them sat up across the clearing.  
  
“I’m here,” replied a third voice, Cara’s voice, _her_ voice.  
  
Cara swiveled her head around in time to see her body sit up next to her. Red, leather-clad hands flew to a full-lipped mouth in shock, while green eyes went wide. Then the hands were jerked away as if they were burning. Cara watched herself stare at her own hands, and the sight was disconcerting. It was her body, but it wasn’t her – it was Kahlan. The whole thing made her head hurt – or was that Kahlan’s head hurting?  
  
Deciding that she didn’t want to think about it anymore, Cara turned back to glare at Zedd. Except Zedd and Richard had the same looks on their face that Kahlan had on hers, disbelief mixed with a twinge of fear.  
  
“Wizard, what did you do?” growled Cara. She was having a hard time getting used to Kahlan’s voice every time she opened her mouth.  
  
It was Richard’s body that answered her, not Zedd’s. “I have no idea. There was no indication that the amulet contained this kind of powerful magic.”  
  
“Can you fix it?”  
  
“With enough time, of course, but how long it will take me-“  
  
He was cut off by a yelp from Cara’s side. They all turned in alarm, but Kahlan was giving them all a sheepish grin. Cara quickly averted her eyes from the sight of her own face plastered with such a dopey expression.  
  
“Sorry. I just accidentally touched one of the agiels. Spirits, Cara, how do you wear these things all day? I’ve felt the touch of the agiel before, but at least then I was expecting it.”  
  
Cara answered smugly, “With discipline and training, one becomes aware of the agiels at all times. I am never surprised because I am never unaware.”  
  
“Well, I certainly hope I never get used to them,” grumbled Kahlan. “Zedd, tell me how long we’re stuck like this.”  
  
“Does my body displease you?” asked Cara. A minute ago all she wanted was to get back into the proper body, but now the Mother Confessor’s discomfort made her reconsider. If they were going to be stuck like this for much longer, at least Cara was going to have a bit of fun.  
  
“N-no, your body is…is…very…” Kahlan stuttered and fell silent, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Cara smirked. She had never seen the Mother Confessor come so close to disclosing what she actually thought about Cara’s body, though the Mord’Sith had recently caught a few glances from Kahlan that spoke volumes. Cara enjoyed the surreptitious attention.  
  
Clearing her throat, Kahlan resolutely returned her attention back to the wizard. “Zedd, do you still have your magic? I can feel my magic still.”  
  
Zedd’s face, in Richard’s body, fell. The realization hit the rest of them only moments after it had struck Zedd. Confessor magic was bound to the soul and would follow the Confessor through any body. They knew this from Kahlan’s resurrected sister, Dennee. Wizard’s magic was part of the body, however. Zedd was powerless in his new body. Without warning he smacked Richard in the back of the head.  
  
“Ow! Zedd, what in the name of the Creator was that for?” Richard winced and pulled away, his gray eyebrows knitted together in consternation. He rubbed the site of Zedd’s blow.  
  
“That, my boy, was for giving your Han away to Nicci. I may regret that slap later, when I’m back in my own body and aching from it, but it was worth it! Without enough Han to break the spell, who knows how long we will be trapped like this. It could be ages!” Zedd glowered at Richard.  
  
“But I have your Han, Zedd. You can just teach me the spell,” replied Richard defensively.  
  
“Just teach you the spell?! Bags, do you think I can just impart a lifetime’s worth of experience in a day? You might not even be able to control my Han, let alone use it!”  
  
Richard looked shame-faced, his long face made even longer by the features of the old man.  
  
“If this is going to take as long as you think it might, I suggest you get started,” growled Cara. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She would serve Lord Rahl, but sometimes his lack of strategic thinking drove her mad. His giving away of his Han was one in a long line of blunders and errors committed by the Seeker and to have it thrown in their faces so forcefully – well, he was lucky that he was half way across the clearing right now.  
  
Cara pushed herself up off the ground, and turned to offer Kahlan help up. Kahlan stared back at her for a moment, but reached for the proffered hand. Cara was startled by the feel of her own bare hand meeting leather. She hauled the Mother Confessor to her feet, letting her fingers linger for a moment before releasing her hold.  
  
“I should take these,” Cara said blandly, reaching for the agiels strapped to Kahlan’s hip, “before you hurt yourself again.”  
  
As she grasped the hilt of one, a leather-clad hand closed over her wrist. Kahlan’s green eyes met her own, her gaze stern.  
  
“I’ll need my daggers, Cara. And take care of that body. I expect it returned to me without a scratch,” the Mother Confessor said tersely. Cara smiled thinly at her, and nodded once. She took the agiels, gave Kahlan her daggers, and stalked away, fuming. What did Kahlan expect her to do? After all this time still didn’t Kahlan trust her? The fact that she cared so much about Kahlan’s assessment of her irritated her almost as much as Kahlan’s words themselves.  
  
***  
  
Cara’s patience was wearing thin. Zedd and Richard had spent the better part of the day fruitlessly arguing over, squabbling about and attempting various counter-spells. Each new counter-spell required a longwinded lesson by Zedd, followed by Richard inevitably fouling up the first go, and then a bout of the pair trading insults, until Richard finally got it right. Not a single counter-spell had worked. Meanwhile Cara and Kahlan had been uselessly hanging around their makeshift camp-site, waiting impatiently. As the sun’s rays began to lengthen and the sky was turning from blue to orange, Cara had had enough.  
  
She ceased her restless pacing and declared, “I’m going to take a bath.”  
  
There was a squeak of protest from Kahlan, but before the Mother Confessor could issue more of a response Cara slipped into the forest and its blessed silence. As she headed for a nearby pond that they had previously passed, she could no longer hear the voice of either Zedd or Richard, for which she was eternally grateful. Once she reached the edge of the pond, she stripped quickly, admiring how much more simple the design of Kahlan’s dress was compared to her own leathers. Not that she would ever trade her leathers for a dress, but she had to appreciate the ease and speed with which the Mother Confessor could disrobe. Cara had imagined undoing those laces many times before.  
  
That thought led to another, as she stared down at the body she had so often wished to see – and touch. She feasted on the sight of the two full, creamy breasts, freed from their corset, and the small thatch of dark hair where her legs met. Kahlan had admonished Cara not to harm her body, but she had said nothing of pleasuring it. There was a twinge of guilty desire somewhere deep between her thighs as she considered the possibilities. It wasn’t as if Cara was considering a sexual escapade with someone else, and surely this was something Kahlan had done herself at least once or twice, right? Who would be the wiser? She could take her pleasure and clean up with a quick bath and no one would know. The only shame was that she could not take her time exploring this body further, but she could not risk being gone too long.  
  
Cara spread Kahlan’s clothes out upon some fallen leaves and lay down upon them. She began with the breasts, cupping them and squeezing them, pinching the nipples until they stood erect. The sensation was sweet, but somehow slightly dulled, as if felt through a thin layer of cloth. Not to be deterred, however, Cara ran a hand over her belly and then cupped her mound, while her other hand continued to knead a pliant breast. The pressure between her legs brought a new wave of arousal and she could feel her sex getting slick. She squeezed harder, letting the desire thicken in her belly. Finally she parted her legs and spread her lips. She gasped as the cooler air caressed her exposed sex. She was about to slide a finger down over her center when a voice stopped her.  
  
“What in the Creator’s name do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Kahlan was standing about five paces away, staring. Her expression was a mix of horror and…and something else Cara couldn’t quite interpret. It was also still incredibly jarring to see the look painted on her own face, instead of Kahlan’s fair one. Cara was a bit nonplussed, but she was never one to give into embarrassment, certainly not in matters of the modesty.  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” drawled Cara, her lips curling into a leer. She didn’t entirely know why she wanted to provoke the Mother Confessor, yet she defiantly dipped one finger between her folds, sliding through the wetness. There was a satisfying gasp from Kahlan, and Cara stroked her sex several more times.  
  
“Cara, stop.” The command sounded more like a whimper. Cara could finally decipher the look in Kahlan’s eyes – it was desire, written more plainly now. Kahlan swayed a bit, the leather of her suit creaking. The Mother Confessor placed a hand on a tree to steady herself.  
  
“Do you really want me to stop?” asked Cara quietly. She began to pinch and circle her swollen center between two fingers. The thrill of the sensation in her nerve endings was almost as enjoyable as the moan that passed from Kahlan’s mouth. The Confessor’s eyes closed as she shuddered, biting her lower lip. Cara was astonished at Kahlan’s reaction. She had presumed that Kahlan would be furious with her for taking such liberties, but now the Confessor looked as if she might swoon. Cara had imagined Kahlan’s face contorted with arousal many times, but never had hoped that it would really happen.   
  
Kahlan unconsciously rubbed her hand on her stomach and the hand accidentally brushed the bottom of her breast. This time it was Cara that gasped. Suddenly she knew why Kahlan was reacting so unexpectedly, albeit pleasantly. The glancing touch on Kahlan’s breast had shot a hot, delicious jolt up Cara’s spine. She could still feel her own body! And if Cara could feel her own body, then Kahlan would most likely be able to do the same. She was experiencing Cara’s touch. Cara’s insides melted with the realization. Perhaps she should have stopped then, but instead she was driven on by her newly discovered power. She quickened the pace of her fingers, dragging her nails over the sensitive little nub and sliding back again, nearer and nearer to her entrance.  
  
“What – what’s happening?” mumbled Kahlan thickly, as she staggered a few steps towards Cara. Her eyes were open again, but just barely.  
  
“It’s alright, Kahlan. Let me do this for you,” replied Cara gently. Kahlan dropped to her knees, barely a hands width away from Cara’s side. Cara watched in amazement as her own green eyes began to swirl with black. Her sex flooded with wetness and she ached with how swollen she’d become, knowing that she was doing this to Kahlan, that Kahlan could feel everything. Kahlan’s breath came in ragged panting, as if she’d been running or fighting. Cara wanted release, and apparently so did Kahlan from the wanton expression in her eyes. Cara slid two fingers inside of herself and Kahlan cried out. She drew them almost all the way out and plunged them back in again, and Kahlan cried out again.   
  
Soon Cara pumped faster and faster, groaning loudly while Kahlan trembled next to her. Cara had dreamed of being inside Kahlan like this more times than she could count. Now she relished the feel of smooth muscles clamping down on her fingers. She began to curl her fingers in just the right way that she knew would bring herself – and Kahlan – over the edge. Then she felt a hand clamp down over her wrist and her fingers were yanked out. She was stunned by the sudden emptiness between her thighs. Kahlan was on top of her, straddling her, pinning both of her hands above her head.  
  
***  
  
“I told you to stop,” snarled Kahlan through gritted teeth. She had barely gotten a hold of herself in time. She was flustered, aroused, embarrassed – and angry. She wasn’t sure what she was more angry about – Cara’s presumption that she could do with her body as she pleased, or that Cara had brought to the surface something that Kahlan did not want to think about. Her attraction to Cara had been growing for months, circling in the back of her mind like the shadow of a giant, hungry raptor, just as her feelings for Richard had been fading. She’d stuffed the emotions down and shoved them back every time they tried to push to the forefront of her thoughts. It was easy at first, with the four of them so wrapped up in the hunt for the Stone of Tears. But once their quest was completed, her feelings had become harder to ignore, just as it became more difficult to evade Richard’s advances. Now the beast was free, and she didn’t know what to do with it. She looked at the woman underneath her. It may have been her own naked body below her, but she could see Cara looking back at her.  
  
“Why, Cara?” Kahlan asked, her voice growing steadier.  
  
The Mord’Sith seemed to be at a loss. Her jaw worked silently a few times before the words began to form.  
  
“I just wanted to touch your body. Was it really so awful?” Cara said defensively.  
  
If Kahlan was honest with herself it was far from awful, but something else bothered her.  
  
“How long have you wanted to touch me?” she asked. Her own attraction to Cara was one matter, but it was starting to dawn on her that Cara’s desire might have extended beyond today.  
  
Cara knitted her brows together, but remained silent.   
  
“How long?” repeated Kahlan threateningly.  
  
“Kahlan, what does it matter?” Cara replied evasively. She stuck her chin out at a defiant angle. “I wanted you, I saw an opportunity, I took it. I will not apologize for it.”  
  
The way Cara said it, it seemed so simple. It was so like the Mord’Sith to simply take what she wanted. Yet her answer felt hollow to Kahlan. She found herself somehow disappointed by Cara’s glib response, as if she had hoped for more. The Mother Confessor simply didn’t know what to do with Cara – or with herself.   
  
As Kahlan straddled Cara, struggling to determine her next move, an odd, creeping sensation slowly flooded her body. It was strange, but warm and soothing at the same time. At first it was like the waves of arousal that had been washing over her, but it was softer, gentler. It filled her belly and her chest, swelling her ribcage. The feeling pushed out into her limbs, and her fingers and toes tingled. Suddenly she knew what it was she was feeling. It was Cara’s heart. Not the beating organ inside her chest – she’d been aware of that for some time – but Cara’s real heart, her love.  
  
Kahlan sat back quickly, releasing Cara’s hands as if they were on fire. Cara looked surprised. The Mord’Sith raised her upper body onto her elbows.  
  
“Kahlan, what is it?” she asked, a note of concern in her voice.  
  
“You…you love me,” whispered Kahlan, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Cara’s blue eyes opened wide. Then her face pinched together in a look of consternation. “That’s impossible. Mord’Sith do not love.”  
  
“Cara, I can feel it, just like I could feel you touching my body. You love me.” Kahlan’s voice grew louder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Cara laughed coldly. “Would the Mother Confessor of the Midlands ever love a Mord’Sith? No, so what was the point? Besides you belong to Richard.”  
  
“I belong to no one,” snapped Kahlan.  
  
A storm coalesced inside of her, formed out of all the stored up emotions – her suppressed attraction to Cara, her suspicion that it might be more than just attraction, her growing resentment for and exasperation with Richard, her sexual frustration, her anger at being forced to admit to all those other emotions. She was trembling from the sheer force of it. The storm swirled inside of her, battering her resistance.  
  
“Kahlan?” Cara sounded alarmed. The Mord’Sith squirmed underneath her.  
  
Kahlan growled and grabbed the back of Cara’s head. She wound her fingers into the brown locks and pulled the Mord’Sith toward her, planting a bruising kiss on her mouth. Kahlan could feel the kiss through both bodies and it made her dizzy and confused. She was about to pull away, when Cara’s hands wrapped around the back of her neck, forcing her closer. Cara’s tongue searched her mouth hungrily – or was it her tongue in Cara’s mouth? She was having a hard time deciphering the sensations that coursed through her. She was very aroused and a little frightened, but the storm raged on, tearing at her restraint. The hands at her neck worked at the lacings binding her leathers. Her sex tightened with renewed anticipation, wanting Cara’s touch now more than ever. Her blood was on fire. Her resolve broke, the storm ripping it away.  
  
Kahlan succumbed to the desire she’d been holding at bay for so long. She hadn’t even realized that her leathers were gone when she felt hands close over her breasts, yet she could feel the weight of those breasts as if they were in her own hands. She couldn’t tell where one naked body ended and the other began, and she didn’t care. Soon they were in a tangle of limbs wrapped tightly around one another, their hips grinding against one another, causing sweet friction to spiral through them both. Their lips and tongues met and explored each other, sucking and licking, giving and receiving. When a hand touched the hot flesh between a pair of thighs, they both cried out, not knowing who was touching who. They panted into one another’s mouths, sharing the same breath.  
  
A hand found the way inside, three fingers sliding deep. Both of their hips bucked and jerked at the sensation, electricity crackling along their skin. Someone moaned. Kahlan could hear Cara’s heart and her own beating in time with one another, like thunderous drums pounding in her ears. Her magic rose in her and for once she did not try to stop it. She had felt Cara’s love, and though the Mord’Sith would deny it, it was as complete as Richard’s had ever been. Kahlan did not fear for Cara’s life, for she was absolutely certain Cara could not be confessed. She lost herself in the feeling of skin pressed to skin, of slick, wet heat, of fingers twisting and pressing deeper. The giant wave of desire and magic crested and they came together, shouting each other’s name. Kahlan’s magic rushed outward in a silent explosion, radiating through every limb and sweeping through her and Cara.  
  
A few moments passed before Kahlan’s vision cleared. She was on her back, and as she weakly lifted a hand she could see it was actually _her_ hand. She was in her own body. She had no idea when she had returned, but apparently Zedd and Richard had finally found the proper incantation. Pressure between her thighs told her that Cara’s fingers were inside of her. The tremors of her passion still squeezed those fingers in fluttering contractions. Her own fingers rested between Cara’s quivering folds. Kahlan had never felt such contentment before. She basked in it for a moment. Then Kahlan’s bliss was shadowed by a dark thought as she turned to face Cara. Cara’s green eyes were shrouded by an unreadable expression.  
  
“Cara, are you-“ Kahlan stopped, unable to finish the question. She had been so certain minutes ago, but now…  
  
“Confessed? No,” answered the Mord’Sith quietly. She began to withdraw her fingers. Kahlan grabbed her wrist, holding it still. Now that she was solidly only in one body, her body, she couldn’t bear to lose this last bit of contact with Cara.  
  
“Stay inside…just a little longer.”  
  
Cara’s expression brightened and the hint of a smirk played around her lips. Suddenly Kahlan was crying, but they were tears of relief and ecstasy. She’d never felt so good in all her life. The perplexed and worried look that Cara was giving her only made her cry harder, even as she smiled in reassurance.  
  
***  
  
The Mother Confessor and the Mord’Sith bathed in near silence, letting gentle caresses speak for them as the tenderly washed one another. They dressed slowly, reluctantly. When Kahlan took Cara’s hand on the way back to camp, Cara did not pull away. The Mord’Sith was baffled by her own reaction. Sex was one thing, but what had passed between her and Kahlan was something quite different. Cara knew she was in uncharted territory, and though she was terribly uncomfortable with not knowing where she stood, she let Kahlan take the lead. Though she would never say it out loud, she was genuinely happy.  
  
Before they entered the clearing, Kahlan tugged on Cara, stopping her stride. They could hear the banter of Richard and Zedd, seemingly back to its normal inane state with the return of everyone to their proper bodies. Kahlan chewed her lower lip, and Cara waited expectantly.  
  
“Cara, I want you to know, what happened out there was quite a surprise to me,” Kahlan began.  
  
Cara’s heart sank. She said gruffly, “And now you wish to return to Richard.”  
  
“No!” responded Kahlan adamantly. “I meant just what I said. It was a surprise. But now that we’re back, I need a day or two – to tell Richard. I owe him at least that much before I can be with you again.”  
  
“Again? You would choose me over Richard?”  
  
“There was really never much of a choice. Richard is my friend, he’s kind and gentle and will make some woman very happy some day. But things between us had started to wane, even before…today.”  
  
Cara sniffed, giving Kahlan’s words consideration. “It is a wise choice. Richard would be an inferior mate for the Mother Confessor.”  
  
Kahlan gave her a smile, her blue eyes shining.  
  
“Do you think it’ll ever quite be like that again?”  
  
Cara gave it some thought. “Perhaps. I am trained in the art of pleasure. I certainly look forward to trying.”  
  
Kahlan’s smile grew into a grin. It was dazzling. Cara’s heart leapt. She knew she would do anything to see that smile as often as possible. However, there was one thing that was nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
“Back in the forest, you said you belong to no one. You are wrong. You belong to me.”  
  
Kahlan laughed and placed a hand on Cara’s chest. She kissed Cara softly, lingering for a few moments. When she pulled back her blue eyes were brilliant with love. Cara’s chest swelled.  
  
The Confessor said, “I do now.”


End file.
